When it comes to love
by Princess-Rita-of-Hyrule
Summary: Relationship between Neville and Luna... I do not own the characters sadly: I am not really a NevilleLuna shipper either...


When it comes to love…

The doors opened and students ran out of the classroom, Neville had a hard grip on his book so they won't fall down and all his notes would disappear in the crowd. His gaze turned over to a girl dressed in a ravenclaw uniform, Luna Lovegood, a good friend of Ginny Weasley who was a friend of him. His cheeks turned red, he liked her pretty much but was afraid she would reject him. What could a simple boy like him be for a girl like her? What could he offer her? He was smart but when it came to love… then he was hopeless. Without noticing, he lost his books and notes onto the floor, he hurried down and tried to pick them all up before anyone saw him but it was to late.

"Let me help you with those." A soft voice said. Neville looked nervously at the face before him. It was Luna. She smiled warmly at him but that made him even more nervous. He gathered all the books he could take and ran as fast as he could away from Luna. "Why me?" He thought for himself while running up the stairs to the Griffindor tower.

Luna looked strangely at Neville while he ran away from her. She looked down at the floor and found a note, she picked it up and screamed "Neville! You forgot this!" But it was to late. He was out of sight, she looked down at the note she held and read.

"She is like a goddess for me. I don't want any of you guys to understand it but I love her. She is special, she is clever and unique. I love Luna with my whole heart."

Luna felt her cheeks turn red. Why hadn't she noticed it before? All the times they had been together in the same room, he had always blushed when she talked to him. He had always smiled sweetly to her. Why was she so foolish for not noticing it before now? He would probably not talk to her for a while now.

Neville looked down at his plate with toast, he hadn't the appetite to eat now, he was thinking on Luna, on how he ran away from her yesterday. Dean looked at him with a strange look.

"What's the matter Neville? You do never skip a breakfast like this."

"I am not hungry." Was his reply. Dean put a hand on Neville's shoulder and shakes him a bit.

"You are sick. Tell me your sick." Neville shook his head and rose up from his seat and walked slowly out of the Great hall with an empty stomach. He went down to the lake and throw stones into the water. The feelings for Luna were so strong, he couldn't stop thinking on her. Luna was the only one he wanted, she was so perfect. Just thinking on her made him smile but it faded away fast as his thoughts on her. "Ron always says I should take a chance but I know she would reject me. I am such a love fool!" He said and throwed a stone so hard into the water. Tears fell down from his cheeks, he fell down on his knees and began to sob silently. Strange sounds came from the lake, Neville looked down at the water before him, and then a pair of hands grabbed him and tried to pull him down into the water. He grabbed a stone and tried to hit the one who tried to pull him down but to no use.

Luna walked down the trail were she had seen Neville go. She needed answers on her questions. She stopped while looking at Neville being dragged into the water. Without thinking she took out her wand and ran over to him, casting all types of spells at the creature while trying to help Neville up.

"Hold on Neville!" She screamed and casted an expelliarmus spell. The creature shoves Neville at shore into Luna's arms.

"Are you alright Neville?" Luna asked with a sigh.

Neville looked into her eyes, he had never seen her like that never seen her so brave, so fearless. He admired her even more now than ever.

"I am okay. What about you?"

"I am fine. I was so worried about, I was so sure I wasn't brave enough to help you. I was afraid to lose you." She said while blushing. Neville leaned in and kissed her. She looked at him with shocked eyes but leaned into him as well and kissed him back.

She pulled away after some few minutes and looked into his eyes.

"Why have you never told me?"

"It doesn't matter now. You're my saviour and I will give you a reward." Neville smirked and kissed her again but much deeper this time.


End file.
